Brotherly Love
by quisinart4
Summary: Kono has Makaoi, and Jeremiah, and Steve has Danny. AU established Steve/Kono COMPLETE
1. Makaio

**Title**: Makaoi

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

**Author's Note**: This will be a series about the brothers in Steve and Kono's lives. In my headcanon, Kono has two older brothers - here we meet the first one. :)

Also, I am aware this snapshot ends abruptly. Unfortunately, I wrote this years ago when I was still watching the show and inspired enough to be writing for this couple. I've tried multiple times to whip up a quick ending, but I just can't get back into the rhythm. But here is what I have, and the next two parts are complete so I hope you enjoy those as well.

Comments would be most welcome to let me know someone out there is still reading for this couple, please & thank you! Happy almost November!

* * *

><p>"Kono..."<p>

"You know, I'm pretty sure the speed limit in my neighborhood is twenty-five, and you are -way over," Kono comments, glancing at the speedometer in his truck between placing kisses down his neck. "You're so lucky you're in Five-0. You'd be spending a fortune on traffic tickets."

"Look who's talking," Steve mutters, even as he chuckles and pulls her closer, one hand on the back of her head as his eyes dart from the road to meet hers. "And I'm not just _in_ Five-0, I run, Five-0, babe."

She smiles at that and leans closer, her hand inching down his shirt to rub at the muscles of his stomach, enjoying his sudden intake of breath at her touch. "No one likes an egomaniac, Steve."

"Oh, I think you like my ego just fine," he replies, grinning as he parks in her driveway, reaching for her as soon as he's changed gears. His hands cup the back of her head, fingers brushing against her cheeks softly as his lips take control over hers. He's in a playful mood from the teasing on the ride home from work, but his lips are insistent as he makes a promise regarding what's to come as soon as they get inside.

"Steve," she moans with a sigh, clutching him closer and holding herself back from climbing over the console and straddling him right then and there. She has a reputation to maintain, after all.

Steve breaks the kiss, his eyes heated as he looks her over in the dark interior of his truck and takes a gulping breath of air. As he moves to exit the vehicle though, he stills immediately and turns back to her, his face serious and senses on alert, all traces of arousal from earlier gone. "Did you leave a light on?"

"What? No," Kono answers in confusion, shaking her head as she looks toward her house and notices her living room light on in her house which should be dark. "What the-"

Steve reaches over to the glove compartment to pull out a weapon, loading it within a second as he looks to Kono. "Stay here." He's in full Commander-mode now, leader of an elite task force-mode, safety first, no civilian casualties-mode.

But he seems to have forgotten she's not a civilian at all.

"Stay here?" she echoes incredulously. "Are you kidding me? I'm Five-0 too, remember? Where's your other weapon?"

"Kono, I don't-"

"Where is it?" she demands, interrupting him with a glare.

He doesn't bother making the suggestion again, and instead answers her question by nodding toward the car console in the middle. "There's one in there."

Kono grabs it, loading it as she gets out of the car and follows him to the front door, stopping behind him on her front porch when he does the same. He tries the doorknob, but it's locked so she hands over her keys silently and he unlocks the door. He steps into her living room and she takes a moment to marvel at how strange this is, surveying her own space with weapons drawn, searching for intruders in her home.

They hear noise coming from the kitchen and spy a light on, and Steve nods for her to follow him to the doorway. Before she can make eye contact with him again to concur on his next move, he's stepping into her kitchen, weapon drawn and voice raised. "Hands up! Five-0!"

"What the fuck?"

Kono recognizes the voice in an instant and quickly steps in front of Steve, even as he tries to nudge her aside from the intruder's line of sight. But she pushes at his weapon until he lowers it and she stares at the man standing in her kitchen helping himself to whatever's in her refrigerator.

"Makaio! What are you doing here?"

"What the hell, Kono?"

Steve has no choice but to holster his weapon and takes back his other gun that Kono hands over as he eyes the stranger curiously. He's tall, about as tall as Kono, with shaggy black hair, wearing a wrinkled t-shirt and gym shorts like he's slept in the clothes for days. Steve spots a few tattoos on his muscular arms. He narrows his eyes when Kono walks across the kitchen to hug the man, and tries to wait patiently for an introduction.

"I told Mom and Dad I'm staying here. You did give me a key."

"Yeah, but I never thought you'd be around to use it," Kono admits with a laugh. "How was the rainforest?"

"Great. Tiring. Who's this, your back-up?" Makaio finally gestures toward Steve, and Kono turns back toward him, noting the slightest hint of a scowl on his face at being left out and not given answers right away. But at least he had put his weapon away.

"Right, sorry. Makaio, Steve McGarrett. Steve, my brother Makaio."

"Oh, the Army colonel," Makaio says with an understanding nod towards Steve when he recognizes the name as belonging to Kono's boss, the same one who is also her new boyfriend.

"Navy," Steve and Kono both say at the same time, exchanging a quick look as they correct Makaio.

"In sync, that's cute," Makaio comments with a grin, and Steve catches a flash of dimples identical to Kono's.

"And it's Commander," Steve says. "But you can call me Steve."

"Will do. So, did you guys come back here to knock boots?" He makes a clicking noise and winks at Kono playfully. "To do the dirty? I can drive around for a while if you need me to..."

"No! I was just- we were just- Steve was just dropping me off," Kono says quickly, a slight blush creeping up her cheeks at her brother's words. She looks at Steve pointedly as if waiting for him to agree about their evening plans, despite what had transpired in the car and what promises were made in between those heated kisses.

"Um, yeah," Steve says lamely, hoping his voice hides his clear disappointment. From the way Makaio grins at him, he knows he's not pulling it off very well, but Kono nods at him enthusiastically to continue the charade. "I'll see you tomorrow, Kono. Nice to meet you, Makaio."

The other man nods his goodbye as Steve heads for the front door, Kono right behind him. She leans up to kiss him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she murmurs an apology against his lips. "Sorry. I'll make it up to you."

"You better," he replies back with a smile. "See you tomorrow."

They both look up when Makaio enters the living room, intruding on their private moment unknowingly as he heads for the couch and grabs the remote. "Sorry. Are you sure you don't want some alone time for a quickie-"

"Makaio, shut up," Kono groans, then turns to basically shove Steve out the door. "Good night."

* * *

><p>"No way."<p>

"It's true, Kono. I basically had to barter my way out of there with the locals. Thank god our guide could translate or else you'd have never heard from me again," Makaio declares with a dramatic wave toward himself.

Kono narrows her eyes as she steps through the glass doors of Five-0 headquarters. "That sounds like a movie I watched a couple of years ago."

"It's not a movie," her brother says with an eyeroll at her disbelief. "And movies are based off real life, you know."

"Right," she says with a chuckle. "Okay, whatever you say. But this has been your exciting story every other assignment, I'm starting to wonder-"

"Makaio?" Chin comes around the corner from his office and looks his cousin up and down with a smile, spreading his arms wide for a hug. "Where'd you come from?"

"The Amazon," Kono answers for her brother as she watches the two men embrace with a smile. "He's crashing at my place."

"Hey, Chin Ho, how's it going? How's Princess Leia and the rugrats?"

"Who's Princess Leia?"

They turn at the question to see Danny and Steve entering through the doors behind them. Steve gives Makaio a nod in greeting while Danny looks at the newcomer with interest. "Who's Princess Leia? Besides the obvious, of course. And are you another relative?"

Makaio only chuckles at the question as they shake hands. "Princess Leia's what I call Malia. And, yeah, the other brother. The better looking, smarter, richer one."

"Don't be mean," Kono scolds with a glare. "Plus, I think Jeremy makes more money than you."

"No, he doesn't," Makaio says smoothly.

"Well, he's definitely smarter," Kono adds, and Chin chuckles while Makaio ignores his sister to continue speaking to Danny.

"I'm Makaio. And you're... Danny, right? The _haole_ from Jersey?"

Danny nods. "Yes, yes, I am, thank you very much. You're the photographer."

"Yup. Army Colonel," Makaio says to Steve.

"Navy," Danny corrects without missing a beat as he looks between his best friend and Kono's brother with interest. he points a finger between the two of them when Steve doesn't immediately correct the guy. "Or is this a thing you two have? You guys met already?"

"Oh, yeah. He pulled a gun on me when I was at Kono's place last night," Makaio explains casually, and they all look to Steve for an explanation at that introduction.

"I thought someone had broken in," Steve says quickly in defense of his actions while Danny only shakes his head at yet another Steve McGarrett incident.

"On behalf of him," Danny begins dramatically, pointing to Steve, "I apologize profusely."

"It's okay, he didn't shoot anything off, that's all that matters," Makaio jokes before turning to his sister. "Okay, keys." Kono tosses her car keys at him. "I'll pick you up later, unless I'm too drunk with the guys. Or get a ride home with your boyfriend."

"Be safe," Kono calls out as he nods at the other guys and heads for the door. "And don't smoke in my car."

"Cigarettes or something else?"

"Anything!" she replies, as Danny chuckles next to her. "I mean it!"

"He's quite a character," Danny comments once her brother's disappeared. "How many days is he in town for?"

"Until Friday, then he's off to Ireland to take pictures for some story about medieval castles."

"I like him," Danny announces.

"Well, he's a Kalakaua, of course you do," Kono boasts with a grin.

* * *

><p>"Hey!"<p>

After the third time Steve's called out his name, Makaio finally glances up and pulls his earphones off, nodding in greeting as he slows his pace along the trail.

"Oh, hey. Sorry, didn't hear you. How's it goin'?" he asks, eyeing Steve as they fall into a steady pace, slowing down to take deep breaths after their run.

"Good. You run in the mornings too?" Steve asks as he takes a gulp from his water bottle.

Makaio nods. "Need to be in shape for the location shoots. I never know what the physical demands will be. This last hike in the Amazon was a good sixteen miles, and that's only before we found a guide." Steve whistles, impressed. "Plus, I never know when I'll need to get my ass outta there in case something goes wrong."

"Kono hates to run," Steve comments, and the other man laughs at that.

"Yeah. She'll pick the water over the ground any day," Makaio tells him. "You surf?"

"Sorta," Steve admits with a shrug. "I never got into it when I was young. I'm a little rusty, but I manage."

"And she's still with you?" Makio teases, only smirking at Steve's playful glare. "Kidding. That's cool."

They stand in silence for a minute, avoiding each other's stare as they try and think of what to talk about next. They only have one thing in common - Kono. And well, Makaio has a few tattoos too. That seems to be about it though.

Thankfully, Steve's phone rings and he answers it, nodding as Duke informs him of a body found behind a local high school along with an envelope of threatening letters. He looks to Makaio to bid goodbye, but the man beats him to it.

"A case?" Steve nods. "Guess that means I should get Kono her car back so she can head to work," Makaio says, jingling Kono's car keys. "Wouldn't want her to get in trouble with the boss, right?"

"Cute," Steve comments dryly as the man waves goodbye and heads for the parking lot.

* * *

><p>"Anything suspicious in his bank activity?"<p>

Silence follows the question.

"Anything suspicious? Hey! Kono! Wake up, babe."

Kono startles at her name being called and quickly stands up from where she's slumped against the smart table, blinking to erase the sleep from her eyes. She shakes her head to focus on Danny and looks back at the bank statements on the screen to answer his question. "Oh, sorry. No, nothing."

"What's up with you? You sick or something?" Danny questions with concern as he takes in her weary form and bleary eyes.

"No. I went night surfing with Makaio and I'm exhausted."

"_Night surfing?_" Danny's eyes widen as he looks at her in horror. "Are you kidding me?"

"Relax, Danny, I'm an expert," she assures him with confidence, waving away his worried outburst with a cocky smile.

But he doesn't look convinced. "Do you have any idea how dangerous that is? The stories I have read about kids thinking it'll be fine-"

"How dangerous what is?" Chin questions as he and Steve come down the hallway from their offices.

"Nothing!" Kono says quickly, giving Danny a glare to keep quiet, but the other man misses it completely.

"Night surfing."

"Makaio?" Chin questions to Kono with a knowing shake of his head. "He has always been a bad influence on you."

"Has not," Kono argues, feeling like she's eleven years old again and Chin has caught her stealing money from her dad's wallet for a new swimsuit. He made her put it back and didn't take her to the beach for a whole two weeks as punishment, not to mention the constant disappointment in his eyes until she promised never to steal again.

"What about when he let you try pot at a party with his friends, or gave Ben condoms and rented a motel room for the two of you?" Chin asks bluntly, taking a trip down memory lane in front of their other teammates who have not had a first row seat to her growing up.

"He _what?_" Danny asks in amazement. The horror in his voice now makes his first reaction to night surfing seem like nothing. Kono swears she hears his voice crack, and a noise coming out that sounds suspiciously like a squeak.

"What?" Steve echoes, his face in a scowl as he looks to Kono for confirmation of Chin's recollections.

"Okay, calm down," Kono says with a chuckle. "The pot thing was stupid but it was only so I'd try it in a safe environment and get it over with. And with Ben, well, always practice safe sex, right?" She ignores the glare Steve throws her way when she tries to make a joke of it. Finally, she turns back to Chin. "And we didn't even make it to the motel room, thanks to you."

"You're welcome," Chin says dryly. "Now, anything in his bank activity?"

"No, nothing," Danny responds, still shaking his head in wonder at the last conversation they'd switched from. "You island people are crazy."

"No, just the Kalakaus," Chin says.

"And the McGarretts," Danny adds with a grin. "Of course, now it all makes sense."

Even Chin chuckles at that.

* * *

><p>"Kono?" He knocks on the door and waits for her to say something, but there's only silence so he knocks again and raises his voice. "Decent?"<p>

"Yeah," she calls out and he enters the women's locker room to find her in front of the sink wrapped only in a towel as she studies her reflection in the mirror. Decent enough in the sense that she's not naked, but not enough for him to banish the thoughts that begin to form at the sight of her long legs and bare shoulders.

"You good?" He makes his way to her, keeping a safe distance and a good two feet between them. After all, they are still at the office. But the smell of her vanilla body wash hits him and he has to force himself to stay put when all he wants is to pull her close.

"I think I bumped my head on the last fall though," she admits, trying to part her hair and look for the bump in the mirror. She fails and gives up with an exasperated groan, turning and walking toward him for help.

He moves aside her hair gently to find the injury, and nods as he pushes her wet hair back behind her ears. "I see it. Put some ice on it."

"Yes, Boss," she says with a smile, eyes twinkling as she leans closer so their bodies brush and she can see the slight twitch of his lip. "HPD finished booking?"

"Yeah, Danny took the guy in," Steve says, updating her on the events in the office while she'd taken a shower after they got back from the scene. She took down their suspect easily enough, but last night's rain had left the ground soggy and she'd gotten soaked in the mud.

"Good," she says with a nod, stepping even closer to wrap her arms around his neck. "Wanna check me for any other injuries?" She drops a kiss on the corner of his mouth as she leans into him, grinning wickedly at his raised eyebrow. But his hands wrap around her and she can feel the warmth of them through the towel so she doesn't break eye contact. She drops a light kiss on his lips.

Steve groans at the playful contact and unconsciously looks behind him at the locker room door even though he knows he closed it behind him. "Kono, Chin's still here."

"So? He's probably in his office," she assures him with a shrug and he tries not to notice how the towel slips further down her chest and provides a tantalizing glimpse of her curves. Tries not to notice, and fails. "Plus, with Makaio visiting, I can't have you over all week."

"Why not? I thought he was a big advocate of you having sex, what with getting you and Ben a room," Steve comments dryly, ignoring the amusement on Kono's face at his clear jealousy.

"I'm sure he is," she says, biting back a laugh as her hands slide to the waistband of his cargo pants, "but it'd be weird. Like if Mary Ann was down the hall."

Steve makes a face at that, understanding the comparison now that she'd used his sister in the analogy, and she takes the opportunity to kiss him again, pushing him back toward the lockers. There's nearly two rows of them, which she finds hilarious since she's the only female on the team. But she appreciates the space now as she maneuvers him backward, her hands tunneling through his hair as his hands slide under her towel.

"Chin's right down the hall," Steve mutters, but his head is nuzzling down the line of her throat, and his fingers are sliding up the smooth skin of her thigh. He quickly turns them so she's against the lockers and his warm body is covering hers within a heartbeat.

She manages a breathless chuckle at his comment, trying to focus enough to say something back. It's getting harder though because he's hard against her and his hands are spreading her legs open. "Cousin, not brother. Plus, you never minded before," she accuses, her hands wrapping around his shoulders to pull him close.

Steve grins at that because it is the truth. Despite an initial flash of hesitation, it's never bothered him whether they were in his office or the weapons room down the hall. About time they christened the locker room too. He's easily convinced where she's concerned, especially when she's half-naked.

* * *

><p><em>to be continued ~ <em>


	2. Jeremiah

**Title**: Jeremiah

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

**Author's Note**: Thanks so much to those who commented on chapter 1! It's always nice to get feedback and know there are people out there reading. I hope you enjoy this chapter with Kono's other brother (in my alternate universe, of course!). Would love to hear what you think. Have a great weekend! :)

* * *

><p>"Please, Dad, I really don't want to talk about this right now," Kono pleads as she looks away from her father down to her empty dinner plate.<p>

"I wish you'd realize how unsure your future is if you continue this way, Kono," Luka Kalakaua urges his one and only daughter.

"Right, thanks for that. But please, not right now. Can we just enjoy dinner since Jeremiah's visiting?" She looks up in time as the brother she mentions enters the dining room along with her mother, and Steve.

"Everything okay here?" Kono's mother, Diana, asks as she sets down the cake. Her eyes go from her husband to her daughter, the frown on Kono's face giving away the answer to her question.

"Yup. Fine," Kono says a little too brightly, ignoring the curious look Steve tosses her as he takes his seat beside her. "Cake, please, Mom."

"First piece goes to Jeremiah," her mother says with a fond smile, handing her oldest son his plate. "Then our guest, Steve."

"That's not fair," Kono mumbles as she waits.

"She never could wait her turn when it came to dessert," Jeremiah says to Steve with a smile.

"She still can't," Steve replies with a grin as he takes the plate. "Thank you, Mrs. Kalakaua, it looks delicious."

"Oh, please, I keep telling you, call me Diana," the Hawaiian woman says with a smile. "Now you, Kono."

"Finally," Kono says with a sigh. "You should come home more often, Jeremy, if it means Mom bakes the good stuff."

"Yeah, I'll fly in from Seattle every month to satisfy your dessert cravings," he says.

"You're the one who moved so far away," Kono says with a shrug.

"To get away from you," he says and she rolls her eyes at him.

"How's work going, Jeremiah?" Diana asks with a smile as she watches her children tease each other playfully.

"It's fine, Mom. I had extra vacation days so thought I may as well use them," he explains. "You didn't have to make all this today. I'm sure Steve and Kono were busy with work on such short notice."

"Your sister's profession doesn't have set hours," Mr. Kalakaua comments from the head of the table and Kono stiffens at his words. "She works odd timings."

Steve ignores the growing tension and directs his comment toward Jeremy. "It's fine. We were free."

"Are you still dating that girl, Kelsey?" Kono asks her brother, determined to keep the conversation flowing.

"No, that was over a few months ago."

"I wish you'd find someone to settle down with," his mother comments with. "I hate to think of you all alone there."

"Mom, I'm not all alone," Jeremy says with a laugh. "I have my job, I have friends. I'm not worried about having a girlfriend right now."

"Yeah, but Mom's worried about grandkids," Kono teases.

"Considering you're the only one out of the three of us in a relationship right now," Jeremy comments, pointing toward Steve, "you can help her out with that."

"What? No! No," Kono exclaims with a strangled laugh as she sees Steve's eyes widen next to her. "You first, you're the oldest."

"How would your job even handle something like maternity leave or arranging your work hours around a family?" Luka Kalakaua questions. Kono and Jeremy stop laughing immediately.

"Dad, are you serious? I said not tonight," Kono snaps as she turns toward her father.

"Luka, please. Can we please finish the meal without you hassling her?" Diana tells her husband with a sigh.

"No, we can't because he was all over me the second you left the room," Kono says, pushing aside her plate and tossing her napkin down. "Dad, I told you, I'm not interested in going back to school."

"Kono, the reason your brother has a job like he does, that he gets time off and paid vacation days, is because he has job security. And he got that by going to school for it. You can't tell me that you feel the same way at Five-0," her father challenges.

"I feel fine at Five-0, Dad," Kono says with a sigh, very aware of everyone at the table listening to the conversation.

"What happens if you're injured? If you can't do your job in the field anymore? What do you plan on doing then?"

"Luka, please don't talk about something like that," Diana says with a grimace at the thought of her daughter hurt.

"Sir," Steve begins hesitantly. "We take every precaution we can and follow all safety measures-"

"But I know the kind of high-profile cases your team handles, Steve. The whole island knows. I want my daughter to understand that she has nothing to fall back on if something happens. No college, no degree."

"Dad, we don't have to talk about this right now," Jeremy interrupts quickly.

"Jeremiah, even you were saying it's a shame she never went back to school after her knee injury. But it's not like she took anyone's advice. She came home and joined the Academy before your mother and I even knew about it, thanks to Chin Ho's urging," Luka says, his voice echoing with anger at his daughter's decision, no matter how many years have passed since she made it.

"Did you really say that, _Jeremiah_?" Kono asks her brother, her eyes glinting with fury as she uses her brother's full name.

"I didn't mean it like that, Kono," Jeremy says quickly. "But Dad's right about one thing. Your line of work is unpredictable."

"I'm confused. Was this supposed to be a welcome home dinner for you, or an opportunity for you to join Dad in criticizing my life decisions?" Kono questions out loud sarcastically.

"We're not criticizing you, honey," her dad says, his voice soothing and calm but Kono only scoffs at the tone. "We're worried about your future. What if something happens and-"

"Nothing's going to happen, Dad."

"What if it does? Remember when the Governor broke up Five-0 your first year? You lost your badge and where were you then?"

Kono exchanges a look with Steve at the mention of those events. "Dad, that was ages ago! That's not going to happen again."

"You were stuck in jail for committing a crime-" Luka's eyes flash toward Steve for a quick second, then back to look at his daughter. But she's Five-0 for a reason and she catches the look.

"Not this again. It's not Steve's fault. He didn't make me take the money! It was my idea!" she exclaims, rising from her chair in anger.

"Sir, I took the money with her, and I had no idea events would unfold as they did-" Steve says to the older man.

"Just save it, Steve, you don't have to explain yourself to him. Let's go." She grabs her purse and jacket, crossing to the other side of the room before he can question her decision of leaving.

"Kono, wait. Honey, please don't leave," Diana pleads, her kind face filled with sadness while watching the conversation unfold.

"I'll call you tomorrow, Mom," Kono says, giving the woman a kiss on the cheek.

"Kono!" Jeremy leaves his seat at the table to follow his sister. "Hey, come on."

Steve follows behind Kono as she leads him through her childhood home, through the living room and out the front door to where his truck's parked. "Wait. We're just gonna leave?" he asks her nervously, glancing behind him at the house as if expecting it to drag them back inside. He hasn't walked out of any family dinners to know how to handle the dramatic exit. He hasn't had the opportunity to attend family dinners, to be honest.

"Fine. You stay. I'll take a cab," she snaps and makes a move to walk past him.

"Hey, don't get mad at me!" he says back. "I didn't do anything."

Her face falls under the tough armor she'd put up during dinner as she regards him with a look of apology. "You're right, I'm sorry. Can we just go home, please?"

Steve nods. "Yeah," he says as he reaches for his keys.

"Kono!" They both turn as the front door opens and Jeremy joins them in the driveway. "You're just gonna drive off? What are you, eighteen again?"

"Well, I was gonna let Steve drive actually, he has control issues about that." She sighs as she looks at her brother. "Jeremy, I really don't want to-"

"Yeah, you don't wanna talk about it, I know," he snaps. "Maybe you should listen to what he's trying to tell you. He wants you to have a steady future-"

"I already have a job, Jeremy!" Kono yells at him.

"Well, not a great one considering all Mom and Dad ever do is worry you're gonna end up dead or arrested again," he yells back.

"That is not fair, you asshole," Kono hisses. "That was _one_ time and that's not-"

"You could at least listen to his point before being a bitch and walking away," Jeremy tosses back.

"Hey," Steve snaps at the man who finally glances his way and has the decency to flush at his word choice.

"Sorry. I just-"

"You're just a judgmental jackass, that's what you are. Well, you know what, keep at it and have a nice flight back to Seattle," Kono says before she slips into the truck, slamming the door closed.

The two men stand there in silence, the only sound heard in the yard being the jingle of the keys in Steve's hand. Finally, Steve clears his throat.

"I should take her home, let her cool off," he says, gesturing behind him.

"Yeah," Jeremy says. "Sorry about all this."

"Tell your mom thanks for dinner," is all Steve says before he gets into the truck and drives off.

* * *

><p>"Sorry I dragged you there," Kono says as she gets ready for bed later that night, her hair still damp from her shower as she slips on a pair of shorts and a tank top.<p>

Steve looks up from his book, shaking his head as he watches his girlfriend climb into bed next to him. "You didn't drag me there. Your mom invited us, we went."

"Yeah, big mistake. We should have told her we had work or something," Kono mutters. "They would have believed that, what with our insane hours."

"Kono..." Steve begins, but her eyes flash as she looks at him.

"I really don't wanna talk about this, Steve," she says, her tone leaving no room for argument. She lays down under the covers, her eyes staring at the ceiling, and Steve turns off the table lamp and does the same.

"Okay," he says softly.

There's a moment of silence before she turns to him in bed, her body shifting to seek the warmth he gives her and his arms slip around her waist to hold her close. He watches her blink back tears as she makes an admission to him quietly in their dark bedroom. "I really hate fighting with my family."

"I know you do, babe," he says, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

Kono gives him a watery smile as her fingers trace random patterns across the tattoos of his arm. "One dinner. He couldn't even keep it to himself for one dinner while Jeremy's home."

"I know," Steve says again.

"You don't think they're right, do you?" she asks hesitantly, her hands stopping their movement as she rolls onto her stomach to look him in the eye.

"No," Steve says quickly, trying to be very clear about whose side he's on, that he's on her side. "No, of course not. You may have been fresh out of the academy when we started Five-0, but the skills and experience you've gained, you can't get anywhere else. HPD would snatch you back for a job any chance they got."

Kono nods at that, her eyes thoughtful as she stares at him. "I mean, seriously, can you imagine me trying to go to classes and studying for finals? What the hell."

Steve smirks at that. "I think they worry like families of people in law enforcement do. It's a common reaction in our field and in the military. He's right about one thing though." Kono looks at him in confusion. "Our line of work is risky, and we never know what could happen. They're your parents, they're always gonna worry."

Kono nods at that, shame filling her eyes as she rests her head on his chest. "You're right. Jeremy's right, I am a bitch."

"No, you're not," he assures her, his hand running through her hair. "I'm just thinking of Danny and Rachel's marriage and how scared she'd be every day he was on the job. And with Grace, how worried Danny gets when he hasn't talked to her in a day."

"I hate it when you're right," she mutters, leaning up to kiss him softly, her lips warm and moist against his as he inhales the lingering scent of her perfume.

"I know you do," Steve says with a grin. "And I didn't know your dad still blames me for that undercover fuck-up. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know," she says with a shrug. "I don't want you to feel like you have to explain your decisions to him. I get it, that's all that matters, right?"

"Right." His hands rake through her damp hair as he locks eyes with her, the unwavering loyalty in them causing his heart to spin. "Thanks."

Kono smiles again, kissing him more deeply as her hands wrap around his neck, her body arching into his. She fits him everywhere; chests aligning, hips matching, the angles of their lips seamless as they kiss over and over again.

He groans as her one trails further down his chest, caressing over his stomach and down to the elastic of his shorts, then back up again. She follows the same path a handful of times, and he quickly flips them over as she giggles.

"You have no patience," she says and shakes her head at him mockingly.

"You're figuring that out about me now?" Steve questions as he makes quick work of her tank top and tosses it aside, his body draping over hers as she shivers in the dark room.

"That's true. I knew that a long time ago," she says with a smile before her lips are crushed by his again. "Wait-" She tries to talk when they part for breath, but he doesn't listen, not pausing as he tilts her chin to the side before he swoops in for another kiss.

"Wait, Steve," Kono protests once again, batting his hands away as they trail to the waistband of her shorts. If they get that far, she'll lose her window of coherence altogether. "Wait, I wanna say something."

"What?" he groans, his eyes flashing with impatience as he looks at her, panting heavily from their frantic kissing.

She bites back a laugh and wraps her arms around his neck to bring him close, their eyes meeting as she brushes a hand lovingly down his cheek. "I want to remind you that just because your parents aren't here doesn't mean you don't have people worried about you too."

Steve stills as he always does when the topic of his parents comes up, squirming in her arms as if he wants to move away. But she doesn't let go of him; she only tightens her legs around his waist so he can't escape this conversation, or this bed, so he has no choice but to stay and acknowledge her comment.

He finally looks back at her, his expression a little shy and her heart melts immediately. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. I worry about you every single day," Kono admits softly, and this time, his hands tighten at her waist as if he wants nothing more than to hold her and her words close. "And Danny is very, very loud in vocalizing his worry."

Steve chuckles at that, the vibration of his chest running along her body as her skin hums with longing due to the senses he's awakened. "That's true. You worry in different ways."

"We also thank you for being alive in very different ways," Kono murmurs as she brushes a teasing kiss across his chin, her hands grasping his shoulders for leverage as she grinds her body against his. She watches his eyes darken with desire as her intentions come across clear. "I fuck you senseless, he buys you a beer."

"Yeah." Steve swallows audibly at her words, his body tightening with arousal. "Are we done talking now?" he murmurs, his muscles clenching as he restrains himself from driving into her already. And she says he has no patience; she has no fucking idea just how much willpower he can exercise.

"Yup, we're done," she confirms, and all she does is whimper as his lips fuse against hers again and his hands drift down her body.

* * *

><p>Steve opens his front door on a Sunday expecting to find Danny and Grace, but finds Jeremy Kalakaua instead.<p>

"Hey. Is Kono here?" he asks, shifting nervously on the porch as if he may get the door slammed in his face.

Steve nods and steps back to let him in. "Yeah, she's out back," he answers and leads the way to the lanai where Kono's tanning on a beach chair, flipping through a magazine.

"Steve, just order the pizza already, _god_. As long as there's no pineapple, Danny will be happy- oh. Hi," she says when she looks up to see her brother.

"Hey," he replies as he takes in the view from Steve's backyard deck, the waves of the ocean crashing along the shore. "He owns beachfront property? No wonder you're in love."

"Ha, ha," Kono says with an eyeroll. "That joke got old months ago. What are you doing here?"

Jeremy takes a seat at the lounge chair next to her, very aware of Steve hovering in the doorway as he begins the conversation with his sister. "I wanted to apologize. I should have tried to intervene better at dinner-"

"That would have been nice," Kono snaps, but her brother ignores her and continues speaking.

"And you're right, you have a job and a life, and we should stop trying to shove advice down your throat," he states with a shrug.

Kono's silent for a second, not having expected him to say that. "Thanks."

"But you have to get that-"

"I knew there was going to be a 'but'!" she exclaims with an eyeroll. "You're just like Dad!"

"Hey, listen to me," he orders in that instinctive big brother voice and she quiets immediately and does just that. "I'm not like Dad, okay? I'm proud of you, but you have to understand how fucking terrifying it is to know your baby sister is on some crazy task force fighting God knows what to keep the island safe but may not make it home alive. So until you know what that's like, you don't get to judge me, got it?"

Kono falls silent at her words, blinking back the sudden rush of tears that erupt at his words. "Sorry."

"Yeah." Jeremy sighs, his eyes meeting Steve's who says nothing, only nods in understanding. "I leave on Tuesday so how about we get dinner tomorrow night? If you're free."

Kono nods. "Sure. Do you want to stay?" She quickly looks toward Steve, the two of them communicating silently as she issues the invite. "We're ordering pizza."

"No, it's cool. I'm meeting some friends but I wanted to stop by."

"Thanks," Kono says with a grateful smile.

"Sorry I called you a bitch," Jeremy says with a grin.

"Then I'm sorry I called you a jackass," Kono replies back.

"Actually, you said 'judgmental jackass,'" Jeremy clarifies. "And I think you threw in an 'asshole' too."

"I'm only sorry for the jackass part," Kono teases.

Jeremy laughs as he gets up from his seat, stopping to tousle her hair messily as she shoves him aside. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" he says giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, fine. Pick somewhere expensive 'cause you're paying!" she calls out as he leaves.

"Look..." Jeremy begins with a shrug as Steve walks him to the door. "I don't give a shit about your personal history or whatever my Dad blames you for, cause she's happy and that's all that matters to me."

"Thanks," Steve says. "I appreciate that."

"Take care of her, okay? Not as her boyfriend, as her boss. As both, I guess."

"I will. I do," Steve says. "But you gotta know, she can take care of herself. I wouldn't have hired her if she couldn't. Hell, I wouldn't be crazy about her like I am if she couldn't," Steve admits with a small laugh.

Jeremy nods at his statement, smiling slightly. "She tells me the same thing."

"She's right."

"Don't you hate it when she's right?" Jeremy says with a groan and Steve laughs.

* * *

><p>"What are you guys still doing here?"<p>

Chin and Steve look up from the plasma screen to find Kono walking back into the office.

"Don't you have a wife to get home to, cuz?" she asks as she joins them at the table, her hand resting against Steve's on the table in a private greeting.

Chin glances at the clock and winces. "Yeah, good point. I wanted to run the suspect sketch through Interpol again once the system updated. I'm almost done."

"Thought your brother was dropping you at the house after dinner," Steve comments.

"He did, but you weren't there so I drove back," she admits with a shrug.

"Aw," Chin says with a grin.

"Shut up," Kono says to her cousin. "I have to be nice to him since you're no longer my back-up at Kalakaua family dinners."

"Yeah, but now you have Steve to drag to those. How are they going?" Chin asks the boss.

Steve looks to Kono, asking silent permission to elaborate on the last dinner debacle and she shrugs her permission for him to continue. "Well, we went because Jeremy's visiting, and Luka started talking about how Kono should have gone to college-"

"And how I inspired her to join the police force without telling them, and how she should get a real nine-to-five job where the mortality rate is a lot lower?" Chin finishes.

"Bingo!" Kono chimes.

"Yeah. All of that," Steve says with a surprised nod. "You've heard it before?"

"Only since she got home from the surf tour and signed up for the Academy," Chin says. "For the record though, I _told_ her to tell her parents before joining." He throws his cousin a glare.

"What can I say? I'm a troublemaker like that," Kono says innocently.

"Yeah, well, your dad doesn't believe me so, thanks for that," Chin says wryly.

"He apparently holds the whole undercover scew-up against me too," Steve admits. "Any advice?"

"Besides breaking up with Kono to solve all your problems?" Chin teases.

"Ha, ha, real clever," Kono says, giving her cousin a shove as she heads to her office.

Chin watches her leave and turns back to Steve. "Honestly, Steve, there's really nothing I can say but get used to it. Luka is a tough old guy, and he's stubborn. He loves Kono fiercely and I know he's proud of her deep down, but he's never been good at showing it so they clash all the time."

"So, basically, I have no choice but to deal with it?" Steve sums up.

"I thought you were a hardass SEAL. Don't tell me you're going soft as you age." Chin tries to hide a smile and fails.

Steve shakes his head at the dig. "Fine. I got it. It's like those missions where no matter how hard you plan, you're gonna lose anyway."

"Yeah, basically," Chin says with a chuckle.

"Can we stop for shave ice on the way home?" Kono says as she comes out of her office and slides next to Steve again.

"No," he answers.

"Please? Jeremy wouldn't stop because it was out of the way."

"It's out of our way too," Steve points out.

"Yeah, but I can convince you much better than I can convince him," she teases, kissing him quickly across the smartscreen.

"I said no, Kono," Steve repeats but he chuckles as she kisses him loudly on the cheek. He takes two steps to the other side of the table, but she quickly follows him.

"I don't wanna give Chin a show so just give in already," she says with a grin, grabbing for him as he takes another step back.

"She's right, Steve," Chin says with a smile as he watches the two of them fondly. "You two go. I'll be another two minutes then I'm done."

"You sure?" Steve asks even as Kono grabs his hand and leads him halfway down the hall to his office to get his things.

"Yes, he's sure, hurry up," Kono urges with another push.

"I'm going, relax."

"I knew you'd give in," she boasts haughtily.

"Your brother mentioned how annoying you are when you're right. I'm beginning to see that now."

* * *

><p><em>to be continued ~<em>


	3. Danny

**Title**: Danny

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

**Author's Note**: And here we end the story with Steve's brother - Danny. :) How could he not be? This takes place even further in the future than the first two snapshots with Kono's brothers, so I hope you like! Thanks to those who have been commenting, it's nice to see love for this couple still alive! Have a great weekend!

* * *

><p>She calls him before she can talk herself out of it, hands trembling as she sits alone in the waiting room.<p>

"Hey, Mrs. SEAL. What's up? Bored already without the hubby around?"

Kono smiles at the term of endearment, shaking her head at the question even though she's on the phone and knows he can't see her. But hearing his warm voice is such a relief, such a familiarity, and the words come tumbling out of her.

"Hey, Danny. I... What are you doing?"

"Nothing much. Got home, went to a movie with Grace, but she has a test tomorrow so went home to study. Want some company or something?" Danny offers kindly.

"I... Can you come to the hospital? I just-"

"The hospital?" Danny repeats, the tone of his voice instantly changing from relaxed and easy on a Sunday afternoon to high alert at her disclosed location. "What's wrong? What happened? The baby?"

"There was all this spotting, and I got scared and called an ambulance but the OB-GYN isn't in for another half hour and I really-" Her voice breaks as she swallows back tears, struggling to take a deep breath and form words again.

Thankfully, she doesn't have to because Danny understands everything she hasn't yet said. He's good like that. No, he's _amazing_ like that.

"Okay, there's nothing to worry about, Kono. I'm gonna be there in twenty minutes, okay, babe?" Kono nods in relief, and she hears the jingle of keys and a door slamming on the other end of the line, as if he's rushing out of his apartment right now, this very second, to make his way to her. Sure enough, there's the sound of a car starting. "Actually, probably under fifteen if I drive the way you and your husband do."

Kono laughs, a small and weak sound but it's a laugh nonetheless. "Okay. Thanks."

"So, how about the slow weekend, huh? I swear, all the crazy people on the island decide to rest for a weekend when Steve goes to base, am I right? It's like they don't want him to miss out on all the fun," Danny exclaims. and Kono can almost see him waving his hand at the statement for emphasis.

"Yeah. Now you know how boring it is doing nothing but computer stuff all day," Kono grumbles, even though she knows it's what's best for her and the baby considering the high physical demands and risks of her job. Doesn't mean she can't complain about it though.

"But someone's gotta do it. And we appreciate it very much," he adds, and Kono smiles.

"Thanks, Danny." Kono breaks off when a nurse approaches her, pausing to give Danny an update. "Sorry, I gotta go. They're gonna do the ultrasound now."

"Okay, babe, I'm gonna be there in ten, alright? I'll find you. Don't worry about a thing."

She nods even though her insides are knotted with tension, the worry radiating off her so tangibly that she feels it must be dripping to the floor and forming a visible pool around her. But she hangs up and follows the nurse down the hall, wishing someone was at her side to hold her hand.

* * *

><p>Danny bursts into her hospital room ten minutes later, dressed casually like her in a t-shirt and jeans but looking as anxious as Kono feels. The second he sees her though, he smiles and hurries to her side, squeezing her shoulder comfortingly as he looks down at her.<p>

"Hey, how's it going?" Danny asks, looking from Kono to the nurse, waiting for someone to fill him in.

"Okay," Kono admits with relief. "They hear the heartbeat." She looks up at the nurse for confirmation, because even though she's said it once and Kono's heard it too, the panic is still in her system, fierce and blinding, and she needs someone to confirm it out loud once again.

"Yes, ma'am, it's strong and steady," the nurse assures her with a smile. "The spotting is normal throughout pregnancy, and as long as it wasn't blood..."

"No, no." Kono shakes her head. "Not blood. Just... you know, icky," she describes, making a face.

Danny chuckles at the description and the nurse does the same from where she stands at the ultrasound machine. "You're having a baby, Kono, it's gonna be icky from here on out," he tells her, pulling a chair over to the side of the bed to take a seat.

"Our on-call OB-GYN will be with you in a few minutes, and you can talk to her about how you're feeling." The nurse heads for the door before she looks back to Kono with one last smile. "Is there anything I can get you to make you more comfortable?"

Kono gives her a thankful smile as she shakes her head. "Thanks, we'll just wait."

"You okay?" Danny asks her quietly once they're alone in the room, his hand reaching out to squeeze hers.

"Yeah, better now. It's probably nothing. I just... the spotting, and suddenly I was so out of breath and I hadn't felt him kick all day." Kono's other hand goes to her stomach despite the ultrasound gel the nurse had used, and she rubs her rounded belly and sighs in relief. Her eyes water with tears as she turns back to Danny. "I got scared. I'm sorry to make you come down here-"

"Hey, none of that," Danny scolds. "You can call me anytime, you know that."

"I know. I've read all the books and memorized the symptoms," Kono tells him, "but when it's happening, it's scary no matter how normal it is."

"Of course," Danny agrees. "'Cause it's _your_ baby, not some hypothetical one from _The Idiot's Guide to Pregnancy_ that I bought Steve." Kono chuckles at that and Danny smiles back. "Everything's gonna be new for you, it's okay to get scared. Hell, Grace is fourteen and I still get scared out of my mind. You just talk to the doctor about all that 'icky' stuff and then we'll head home, okay?"

Kono nods, thankful for his calm and reassuring tone, the way he manages a crisis so well with his demeanor and strong voice even if he hides the worry somewhere deep inside his blue eyes. She finds comfort in the fact that he's done this before and understands her emotions, not blaming them on the extra hormones. That's what she blames her tears on though when she begins to cry softly. Danny immediately wraps an arm around her.

"Hey, it's gonna be fine, okay? Will you listen to me? It's a baby SEAL in there. He was probably busy practicing _tae kwon do_ yesterday and decided to take the day off today."

Kono smiles through her tears as he hands her a tissue from the bedside table to wipe her face with. They look up in time as the doctor enters the room. She's a middle-aged Hawaiian woman, kind-faced and with a concerned smile as she approaches Kono's bed.

"Oh no, what's the matter there? Everything okay?" The doctor questions in a motherly tone, taking a seat in front of the ultrasound machine as Kono lifts up her shirt for her to place the wand. "I'm Dr. Ricah, I'll be answering your questions today. Looks like the baby's gonna be a troublemaker, huh?"

Danny laughs at that. "You have no idea."

"Are you the father?"' she questions.

Danny and Kono exchange amused glances.

"No, he's a really good friend. And the baby's uncle," Kono says to the doctor, exhaling again when she hears the _thump thump_ of a heartbeat fill the quiet hospital room. She looks at Danny again, and the detective smiles at the sound, his eyes softening in visible relief. "I couldn't feel him all day, I got a little worried."

"It happens," the doctor informs her kindly as she addresses Kono's concern. "Activity can fluctuate day to day, it's not always going to be overactive kicks. Some days, the baby may be more active; other days, more quiet. You also mentioned shortness of breath," Dr. Ricah says, glancing down at Kono's chart, then back to her for a confirmation. "Is that correct?"

Kono nods and hurries to explain. "I had some spotting over the day and then I felt so winded just going upstairs. My doctor is closed on weekends except emergencies, and I wanted to talk to someone besides looking it up in another book or online."

Dr. Ricah allows Kono to finish speaking, letting her say all she needs to for her peace of mind before giving her another smile; it seems like the same one she gives all expectant mothers to calm down them down, but it works like a charm.

"Again, perfectly normal, I promise you. As the uterus grows, it begins to crowd the mother's lungs, and makes it harder for air to flow through your body. It can sneak up on you as the baby gets bigger, so maybe it just hit you for the first time today," the doctor says kindly. "Nothing to worry about."

"Wow," Kono murmurs and looks up at Danny with an amazed smile. "I guess he's gonna be a big baby."

"Yeah, well, your husband's a neanderthal, what'd you expect?" Danny comments with a shrug and Kono laughs genuinely for the first time. The sound of her warm and bubbly laughter fills the hospital room as her fear finally begins to ease.

Even Dr. Ricah smiles, despite not knowing the history behind the joke. But seeing worried mothers relax after hearing their questions answered is one of her favorite parts of the job, almost as much as when they meet their bundles of joy for the first time.

"It's important to keep exercising. Start on those breathing exercises to help with labor too, it's never too early. Walks around the neighborhood, prenatal yoga, water aerobics... all are good ways to relieve stress and pressure on your muscles and joints, and keep you in shape. And, sex," the doctor adds with a wink to Kono. It's the exercise expectant parents like to hear most about, always grinning at the fact that it's receiving a doctor's seal of approval. "Estrogen production is in overdrive, so don't hesitate to act on your body's needs."

"Okay, well, we will tell Steve that as soon as he gets home, won't we, Kono?" Danny says with a grin, watching as a light blush erupts on Kono's cheeks.

"Thank you so much," Kono says to the doctor. "I appreciate you answering my questions, I feel so much better."

Dr. Ricah smiles as she makes some last notes on Kono's chart. "That's what I'm here for. Feel free to stop by anytime, on weekends or at night. No matter the doctor, it's important any concerns are addressed so you feel more comfortable during your pregnancy. I'm going to leave your chart at the nurse's desk for you to sign out, okay? And congratulations again."

Kono smiles brightly as she fixes her shirt and looks up at Danny, her eyes much brighter than when she had entered the room alone and full of worries. "That was good."

"Feel better?" he asks her with a kind smile.

"Much," she assures with a nod. "Sorry again for making you-"

"Hey, what'd I tell you about apologizing?" He makes a gesture with his hand as if to wave away her words. "Now, I can't help with the sex drive part, but from the way you've been eating, actually, the way you _always_ eat, I'm sure your food cravings are in full gear. What should we have for dinner?"

Kono is so happy from the appointment with the doctor that she doesn't even glare at Danny for the comment about her eating habits, only pausing to consider her options and what she wants. "Pizza," she answers with a grin, her eyes lighting up at the thought of all that melted cheese.

"Pizza it is," Danny announces as he helps her down from the bed.

* * *

><p>They walk inside the house still laughing, full from plenty of pizza and breadsticks, while Danny continues to tell the story as he locks the door behind him and follows Kono to the couch.<p>

"I'm serious. Then she said I couldn't have my weapon out when he came to pick her up at the door. Can you believe that?"

Kono laughs as she reclines on the couch, stretching her legs out on the small foot rest, finally thankful to be home and off her feet after a long day "Gotta say, such a cliche answering the door for her date with your gun in sight. I thought you'd be more creative."

"The cliches are a classic for a reason, Kono. Plus, being creative would have been me inviting Steve over and having him juggling grenades and throwing knives or something."

"That's true. I'm glad we're having a boy first," Kono says. Danny instantly picks up on the most important word in her sentence.

"'First'?" he repeats and raises an eyebrow at Kono, who only shrugs at the heavy indication behind the word. "As in, you're thinking of having another baby with the same particular Navy sailor again someday?"

"Maybe. I wouldn't want him to be an only child," Kono replies thoughtfully as she thinks of her unborn child. "It's special having a sibling, I don't want him to miss out on that."

Danny nods in agreement at that. "True. Okay, fine, I guess you guys can have _one_ more," he announces dramatically, and she laughs at that.

"Thanks. Although not soon. I have to make it through this pregnancy first," Kono says with a worried sigh, her hand going to her baby bump to rub reassuring circles through her shirt, as if the baby inside can feel them and receive her message, and will hopefully understand her plea. Though her due date is still months away, every day when she notices another change in her body or glances at herself in the mirror, her anxiety rises a little more. It's scary, and Kono's not used to being scared, not used to fighting a fear when there isn't an enemy to begin with. There's no target to aim for in this situation; it's simply another life experience to face. "Don't tell anyone, but..." She takes a deep breath and meets Danny's eyes. "I'm freaking out."

"You're gonna be fine, Kono," Danny assures her with a smile from his spot next to her on the couch. "Hell, I'd be freaking out too. But I promise you, we're all gonna get through it."

Kono smiles again at his supportive words. "It's just... a lot of pressure. And I keep thinking about how much Steve's lost in his life, and I can't let anything happen to this baby, it'll kill him."

Danny sits up straighter at her words, and wraps an arm around her shoulder to pull her close. "Hey, that's not fair, okay? You don't have to stress like that. This baby is not just about him, it's about you too. I'm pretty sure you were there when you made the little guy, right?"

Kono chuckles, her laugh muffled into the fabric of his shirt. It feels good to laugh after a long day. She meets his eyes and nods. "Yeah, I vaguely remember being a willing participant."

Danny grins at her, but his tone becomes serious as he speaks again. "You can't think like that about what Steve's lost. I mean, god, Kono, look at how much he's gained by coming home. He never saw that coming when all he wanted was to solve his dad's case. And now he has you and a baby on the way. You've given him so much just by being in his life and taking a chance on him. I see how that humbles him every day."

She takes a deep breath and forces back tears once more, even if they are happy ones at his beautiful words. But she refuses to cry again because of these damned hormones. So she gives Danny a thankful smile, letting him know how much she appreciates what he's saying and the special insight he's giving her into Steve that no one but Danny truly knows.

"Plus, let's just be thankful we don't have twins to worry about like Chin and Malia, am I right?" Kono nods repeatedly at the mention of her twin nephews. "But they fall into a category of their own. The rest of us mere mortals cannot even compare to the Kellys."

"Exactly," Kono says, fighting back a yawn. "They don't even qualify as normal."

"You should get some rest," Danny tells her, swinging her ponytail playfully as she sits up. "It's been a long day."

"I know, I'm so exhausted," she admits, standing up from her seat and stretching her tired limbs. She looks down at him, unsure of how to ask what she wants because she still has a reputation to live up to and being needy is not one of Kono Kalakaua's character traits, pregnant or not. But she does need her friends, and with Steve gone the last couple of days, the house feels so big and alone. It's amazing how much difference one person can make, even one who walks as quietly and slips into rooms unnoticed as Steve.

"It's late," Danny says casually. "And Grace is back at Rachel's since all her school stuff's there. Mind if I crash here tonight? I really wanna order some movies on demand and make Steve pay for them."

Kono grins at him in relief, and he smiles back with a knowing nod. "Knock yourself out. Good night, Danny."

"Night. Sleep well."

* * *

><p>"It was a complete pass!"<p>

"No, it wasn't!" she argues, glaring at Danny even as she reaches into the bowl in his lap for another handful of popcorn.

"Yes, it was. Just let it go, Kono. Stress isn't good for the baby," Danny tells her as he tries to slap away her hand. "Finish your vegetables before you take more popcorn."

"Danny, I'm not going to eat carrots and celery while watching the game," Kono tells him through narrowed eyes, as if the idea is too ludicrous to even consider. "I'm not supposed to be on a diet, I'm pregnant."

"Ha, ha," Danny says with an eyeroll. "That actually means you should _expand_ your diet, so hence the vegetables. Why did you buy them if they were just going to rot in the back of your fridge?"

"Steve did. He's crazy."

"That explains it," Danny concludes. "No, Kono, eat some more of those before-"

They look up when the front door opens behind them, their fight over healthy snacks and the football game forgotten as Steve enters the room. He's still dressed in his uniform and he drops his duffel bag at the door as he turns to face them. He looks tired, but he smiles when he sees them, his eyes brightening despite the fatigue.

"Hey, guys."

"Steve!" Kono smiles brightly as she watches him, her eyes locked on his as if he may disappear if she looks away. "What are you doing here? I thought you said a week."

"Managed to finish up early," he says, nodding at Danny in greeting as he crosses the living room to slide next to Kono on the couch. She turns to hug him, breathing in his scent, and sighing as his strong arms wrap around her, the muscles so familiar to her as she snuggles into his broad chest. "How are you? Everything okay?" His hand sneaks in between their bodies, rubbing gently at her stomach where their baby resides as he asks the question, although she had no doubts about what he was referring to. She smiles and nods into the soft skin of his neck.

"Yeah, everything's fine. I'm so glad you're home." She kisses him fiercely, her hands cradling his face as she holds him tighter and he kisses her back without pause. It hasn't been a complete week yet like he said he'd be gone, but it has still been too long, much too long since his lips were on hers.

"Okay, I'm still sitting right here," Danny reminds them. "There's a polite two second kiss rule to follow when you have company, you know. You're way past that and now it's just getting uncomfortable."

Kono reluctantly breaks the kiss and smiles again at Steve, turning her body to curve into his as he wraps an arm around waist and pulls her closer to him. "Sorry."

"I bet," Danny says sarcastically. "Should I leave and let you guys go at it, or can I finish watching the game, please?"

"Leave," Steve answers without pause, but Kono shakes her head quickly and looks back at Danny.

"No, stay. Please." She smiles at Danny, warm and full of thanks as she remembers how he's kept her company the last day so she wouldn't have to be alone. He's been a good friend and she won't kick him out now just because Steve's home. "Your team's going to lose anyway."

"No, they're not."

"Uh, yeah, it looks like they are, Danno," Steve observes as he takes in the score and watches the replay footage of the last few minutes. "And that definitely looked like an incomplete pass. Bad call from the ref."

"Thank you," Kono says as she kisses his cheek and he grins down at her. "Told you."

"Great, back to ganging up on me," Danny mutters, grabbing the popcorn bowl away from Kono again. "So glad you're home, Steven."

* * *

><p>"So, how'd it go, your trip away?" Danny asks when he and Steve are driving back from the lab at the end of the day. Sure enough, as soon as Steve was back, they were called to a double homicide and running around town again, which meant Danny had no choice but to be belted into the passenger's seat while he let his partner drive. "Any fatalities I should be aware of? Sustained any injuries from armed combat?"<p>

Steve rolls his eyes. "No, Danny, nothing like that. I wasn't fighting terrorists in Afghanistan, you know. I was at base a couple days to go over firearm tactics with a unit before they deploy. Basic safety stuff."

"Right. They're getting trained from the best when it comes to safety on the job," Danny remarks sarcastically while Steve only grins at the compliment wrapped in sarcasm. "Did this safety seminar include you teaching them not to use grenades to blow off doors?"

Steve tosses him a glare. "When are you gonna let that grenade thing go? It was like eight years ago."

"Never, Steven. That's when I'm gonna let it go, _never_," Danny emphasizes very clearly. "And gotta say, I'm surprised you let Kono come to work so easily this week."

"Why?" Steve shrugs at his comment. "She's finally agreed to stay at the office and visit HPD and the lab for us. If I tried to make her stay home, she'd probably shoot me."

"Well, yeah, but I just assumed you'd do something or another to make her listen this time. She really needs a few days to relax," Danny suggests. "Pregnancy is no joke."

"I know that, Danny," Steve replies.

"Just sayin'. I tried to be a good listener and she looked a lot better after talking to the doctor on Saturday-"

"When? This Saturday?" Steve questions quickly, turning to Danny so suddenly that he jerks the steering wheel and the car swerves.

"Well, yeah. With the ultrasound and-" Danny suddenly breaks off as he takes in Steve's face, his brown eyes widening and his jaw clenching at the news he's obviously hearing for the first time. "And you didn't know. Shit."

"What happened, Danny?"

"You know," Danny begins as he shifts uncomfortably in his seat, "maybe you should hear it from Kono first..."

"Danny!" Steve watches him jump at the sound of his name echoing in the confines of the Camaro, and he takes a deep breath to remind himself that this is his partner, his best friend, and not one of the soldiers from the Navy base last week that he could easily order around. "I'm sorry, I just... What happened? She didn't tell me anything."

"Okay, hey, calm down," Danny assures him first, one hand going to touch his shoulder briefly. "It was nothing, I promise. Kono had some heavy spotting and felt out of breath so she went to the hospital. I met her there, we heard the heartbeat, she calmed down and talked to the doctor. We came home. I stayed the night cause I didn't want her to be alone."

Steve's face pales as he hears the story, but he nods after he meets Danny's eyes. "You heard the heartbeat? The baby's? Is he okay? And Kono? Is she-"

"Steve, I promise you, they're both fine. Doctor said it was all normal pregnancy stuff and the heartbeat was loud and clear," Danny tells him with a small smile. "Definitely loud though. He's probably gonna love the sound of explosions like you do."

Steve doesn't smile, but the corners of his mouth twitch for the fraction of a second, so it counts as something. But the next second, his face falls again as he avoids Danny's eyes and stares at the road in front of him. "She didn't tell me."

"Well, of course she didn't tell you," Danny says so matter-of-factly that Steve turns to him once again in surprise. "This is what you guys do. You don't tell each other stuff because you know the other will worry, the other person eventually finds out and worries anyway. Then you fight, you kiss and make up. Repeat cycle."

"I don't do that."

"Really? So, Kono knows about the guy who tried to stab you when we raided the warehouse, or the crazy guy a month ago who was pretty close to activating a bomb before we burst in and you had to shoot him?" Steve remains silent at those questions and Danny chuckles. "Right. That's what I thought. Look, just go talk to her, okay? It's gonna be fine."

"Thanks," Steve mumbles after a long moment of silence as he pulls into HQ. "For, you know, all of it."

"You don't have to thank me, you idiot. Just go."

* * *

><p>Kono hears him enter the bedroom as she comes out of the bathroom and, sure enough, he's sitting on the corner of the bed waiting for her. He looks up at her entrance and she smiles as she goes to sit next to him, her hand brushing his knee as she gives him a quick kiss on the cheek.<p>

"Hey. How long is the lab gonna be?"

"Tomorrow morning at the latest," Steve answers. His eyes are dark and solemn as he looks at her for a long second, as if weighing the choice of his words before he finally selects them. "So, what'd you do while I was gone?"

She stiffens immediately at his question, and she knows he's found out about the hospital visit before she even meets his eyes. There's no point denying it, and it'd be an insult to his intelligence to try and lie her way out of it. "Danny?" she questions softly and Steve nods as he gets up to stand from the bed, pacing in front of her. "Sorry."

"Yeah, _sorry_." He repeats it as if it's a swear word, frowning at her. "Why wouldn't you tell me? What happened? Are you okay? The baby?"

Kono stretches a hand out for him, urging him to sit back down once he's finished spilling all of his questions out in one single breath. He reluctantly takes a seat, but taps his leg nervously as he itches for some activity to release his tension. She turns to him on the bed, her hand reaching for his as she stares into his face. The worry is evident but more than that, there's the underlying hurt that he had to find out from someone else, that he's the last to know, and that's what she apologizes for first.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to worry you, that's the only reason I didn't mention it." Steve opens his mouth to say something, but she quickly begins to talk again. "I'm fine, the baby's fine. I just had some, you know, gross spotting and I felt out of breath so I went to the ER. I wanted someone with me so Danny kept me company. Then you came home the next day," she reminds him with a soft smile, "so now I have you back."

Steve nods at her explanation, some of the worry easing as he relaxes his body slightly at her reassurance. But he still looks at her with disappointment. "You should have told me. I'm supposed to know these things."

Kono hears the offense in his voice more than the anger and she chastises herself silently because this is one of the two ways Steve reacts to news. For her, hearing the low tremor of hurt in his voice is worse than the anger. The anger she can deal with by shouting back, taking some time to cool off, then making him laugh as they make up. But the hurt? He carries that with him deep inside, a place she has to struggle to reach so it doesn't contaminate the rest of him. He already carries so much guilt with him that she has to at least try.

"I'm sorry," she says again, her hand going to his face to force him to meet her eyes and see the genuine apology in them. "It won't happen again. Don't be mad."

"I'm not," he mumbles as he looks at her, shaking his head. "I'm sorry I left."

"No, that's not it at all. It didn't happen because you left, it just happened, I don't know," she says with a frustrated sigh. "It wasn't because of you so stop thinking like that, okay? You have to stop blaming yourself for everything."

"I'm not," Steve denies, and she gives him a look as he only shrugs. "Okay, fine. Are you sure you're okay? What'd the doctor say?" His hand tugs her closer so she's in his arms, and he smooths away strands of her hair to look down at her.

"I'm fine," Kono murmurs, leaning up to kiss him now that he's so close; she can't resist not touching him. Just a few quick brushes of their lips, and her body has already started tingling, her senses lighting up in all the right places. She wraps her arms around him and tries to get closer, a task that's become much harder to achieve with her growing stomach. She pushes him down so they're laying on the bed on their sides and she pulls him closer, her legs tangling with his even as he protests.

"Wait, Kono," he says, while smirking at her sudden one-track mind. "The doctor..."

She nearly growls as he pulls back to put a few inches between them, narrowing her eyes when Steve only chuckles. "Right. She told me to start early with the labor exercises, take long walks, sign up for water aerobics. Malia told me there's a class at the rec center she took," Kono adds as she reaches for him again, her hands cradling his face as she kisses him harder, her body already aching as he rubs his hands down her sides, palming her new curves that he enjoys so much.

"Good." Steve nods at the news as he kisses her back in relief now that he's heard the full doctor's report. His hands travel to the small of her back to urge her closer and align their lower bodies. All it takes is the brush of their jeans to make her whimper, and he grins smugly at the sound.

"And sex," Kono adds as her hands slip under his t-shirt, enjoying the tightening of his muscles under her fingertips as she hears his sudden intake of breath in her ear. Steve's eyes widen at the word, and she smiles at him casually. "Yup. Lots and lots of sex."

"Is that so?" Steve asks, kissing her this time as his lips play over hers at one angle after another, taking her breath away as his hands slowly work the button of her jeans.

"Yeah." Kono nods as she forces him to slip his t-shirt off, her hands running up his chest to wrap around his shoulders as she pulls him on top of her. He rests carefully on his forearms as not to crush her and she meets his eyes as they exchange smiles. "Cause I am horny like, all the time."

"Are you now?" Steve mutters, his eyes darkening at her words as his lower body rocks into hers; even with the layers of clothing in between, her eyes roll back in pleasure and she clutches him tighter. "I can help with that."

"You better," she tells him, her hands scratching his scalp through his hair as he bends to kiss her again, tugging at her lower lip lightly with his teeth then soothing it with his tongue. "So, that's your homework for the second trimester and I need you to be very good at it."

"Will do." Steve grins before kissing her again while his hands stroke up her stomach and he tries to pull up her shirt over her neck. But that would mean she has to stop kissing him so she shakes her head.

"Your shirt, Kono..." His voice is low as he says it, probably because her hands are fumbling with the zipper of his jeans.

"I don't care about my shirt, just take your pants off," she huffs and he laughs at the order. "Stop laughing at me. This is not my fault."

"Of course not," Steve murmurs as his hands trace down her curves to palm the bump at her stomach before resting at her hips. He looks back up her body appreciatively before meeting her eyes with concern. "Are you sure it's okay? I mean, maybe we-"

Kono groans and rolls her eyes at him. "Steve, I just told you it was doctor's orders. Don't be an idiot. Hurry up."

He chuckles again and she glares at him, so he apologizes with another kiss to distract her. It works.

* * *

><p><em>the end ~<em>


End file.
